Heart of Fire
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Roy had been blind for almost two years now. Marcoh had given him the Philosophers Stone and he was going to use it for something great. But the power was slowly taking him over. Will he regain control before he loses everything he's worked so hard for?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

"So he still has it, then?" Fuher Grumman looked down at his Granddaughter—Riza Hawkeye—as she kept pace with him, strolling through the Central park.

"Yes, sir."

He was proud of his Granddaughter. She'd been through hell and back, only to be put there again. But she'd come out stronger than ever. She was strong-willed and beautiful. She hadn't strayed from the path she'd chosen years ago, one that could have resulted in her death. It hadn't come down to that though. For almost two years now the Military Commands were recuperating from the almost disastrous events of Bradley.

"Is Havoc still up on his feet?" Still smoking, too, probably.

"Yes, sir."

He almost grinned at the strict, respectful way she spoke to him. As a soldier, she was one of the best. But she was still his Granddaughter. "No need for the formality, Riza. It's just me and my Granddaughter, today."

She smiled, her gaze straight forward. "Yes, Grandfather. Havoc is still up on his feet."

She hadn't seen Grumman—her Grandfather—in almost two years. When he'd become Fuher he'd started to turn the Country around in the direction where it should be. He had started the ignition of change and left it waiting. He was old, she knew that. She knew what he was waiting for—the person he wanted to give the title, too—but he wasn't sure the time was right.

"I was surprised to see you here in Central." As the Fuher, he wouldn't have much time for visits. It was obvious he'd made time. He wasn't here to just see her though, she knew. He was here no doubt to see Roy and to check up on the previous Fuhers "son". The findings of two years ago had been disastrous, in which case had almost ended the Country.

"Just thought I'd stop by. After all, you're the only family I have left." Roy had told him everything that had happened. The truth behind Hughes' death. Riza getting her throat cut. Roy being forced to open the gate and then his blindness. The sacrifices that had almost ended the lives of not only Roy but Dr. Marcoh, Izumi and the Elric brothers. Then the ultimate battle.

"He still has the Philosophers Stone." It wasn't a question he was asking—he was stating a fact. Only a few trusted people knew Roy had it. He'd used it to give Havoc the ability to walk again. He trusted Roy. "Why doesn't he just heal his blindness with it?"

He saw the forlorn look on her face. Confusion, perhaps.

She didn't think less of Roy for his blindness. If anything, she thought more of him. "He says there are far more important things that the stone could be used for than using it on himself." She'd guarded him for years, watching his back. It was an injustice, having lost his sight as an exchange for opening the Gate. It didn't matter that it had been forced. Now, she was closer to him than ever. She was his eyes. If the need for battle ever rose, she guided his flames, giving him the direction to let loose.

The Philosophers Stone—the power—could only be used to an extent. It was the most powerful thing on earth but it had limits. What Roy wanted to do would take everything the stone had.

"He's a good man. He'll do great things." He didn't go further. He hoped to give Roy the mantle of Fuher—someday. He couldn't just do it on a whim. The weight of responsibility was great and even dangerous. He would have to have the ability to bring the Country around fully. And Roy could do that. It just wasn't time.

"I'm getting old, Riza. I'd like to have some Great-grandchildren before I die."

The words were so off topic, so abrupt that she stopped and glanced up at him. He was grinning broadly, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were amused but at the same time he was serious. She felt another smile tug at her lips. "I'm a soldier, Grandfather."

"They are plenty of soldier parents out there."

There was no war but there was still too much going on. Too many hits, too many rogues. She didn't want to bring a baby into this kind of life—not yet. "The life I lead, it's dangerous." She still had a promise to keep.

"The Colonel would make a good father." He approved of Roy altogether. Riza kept him in line and the Colonel would keep her safe at all costs—and any child of hers. Theirs. She cared for him, whether she would admit to it or not.

She glanced up at the blue sky, the white clouds floating overhead and shook her head. "No." Her voice was calm as ever, soft.

"Speaking of which, where is the Colonel?"

She did smile then, fully. Very amused. "He's back at HQ. He trains weekly. He wants to keep his Alchemy and senses sharp. I left someone to help him with the targets."

"How can I have such a mean but pretty Granddaughter, Riza?" He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her. Whoever she had left with Roy, she'd done it on purpose. He sighed then, the look on his face softening before growing serious. "I read Roy's letter. What he wants to do with the Philosophers Stone, it's dangerous." He paused. "But the people and the lives he would be saving…"

She nodded. He wanted to use the stone to give the Ishvolen people a chance again. He wanted to use the Philosophers Stone to rebuild the dessert for them, the homes that had once been there lives. To make it like it had been before the war. Stronger. Better. To make a stone, countless lives had been taken—Now Roy was saving countless lives using the stone. It was something that could take away any chances of him ever seeing again. She sighed softly—sadly.

"Keeping that Stone this long is dangerous." Grumman commented.

"Yes." She stated softly.

There was the potential threat of someone hearing of the stone and wanting it. Bad enough to steal it. The Philosophers Stone was power incarnated. Power could corrupt. No one was above it; they just had the choice of knowing right and wrong. When to give and when to take. When to keep and when to let go.

"He'll do it, Grandfather." Like you said, she thought, he's a good man. Even good men strode from their path though. She closed her eyes for a moment, the gentle breeze ruffling her hair. The thought was there. No one was indestructible, no one was above approach. With the power of the stone, Roy could just as easily fall off that path. She ignored the twist of her stomach as she remembered her promise. If he ever fell from his path, she would shoot him.

"You keep an eye on him, baby girl. Watch both of your backs as long as that Stone is in existence. You've met your match in that man, or rather, he's met his." Before she could reply to that he hugged her. "Now get back to that man. He's probably going crazy without you. By the way, who did you leave him with?"

Her lips curved upward into an amused smile. "Havoc."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Dammit, Havoc. You didn't say anything about a counter attack!" Roy yelled, cursing. His clothes were smoking and his hair was singed from the counter attack. From his own flames. "Dammit, you bastard. Why didn't you say anything?"

Riza—bless her—had made adjustments to the new training area. It would better him at sensing when an attack was coming. Sometimes when he attacked a target a sensor would come up and deflect his attack, sending it right back. Riza—normally—warned him of a counter attack or gave small underlining hints. He heard Havoc roaring with laughter.

"Sorry, chief."

"What the hell was Hawkeye thinking, leaving me with you?" He turned towards the sound of Havocs laughter and knew lifted his hand. He was dead on target when he snapped. He knew from the sound of Havocs silence and then curse that he'd hit his target.

Havocs cigarette sizzled and burned down to the very tip till there was nothing left but ashes. "Hey, that was my last one, chief…!"

Roy ignored the whine and folded his arms. "Play a little joke like that again and I'll aim a little—hell, a lot—lower—" He stopped himself mid-sentence as a curt, feminine cough sounded behind him.

Riza chuckled at the sight of Roy. "If you had been paying attention, you would have sensed the attack coming." He did, most of the time, with her. She had been training, engraving that sense, into him. Being blind, he had to have his own defense. Despite what had happened just now, he was progressing. Like always, he slacked when she left.

He rubbed the back of neck.

Havoc laughed again. "You should have seen his face. Hell, he's still smoking."

She reached out and clamped her fingers of a strand of his hair that was burning, snuffing the flame out. "Fire is not a toy, Havoc. You're lucky he knows Flame Alchemy as he does. What if you'd been training me and the same had happened with me?"

"You wouldn't have missed your target." God, Havoc was so full of himself. That was what made Havoc, Jean Havoc.

She sighed. "On your way, Havoc. Now—" She turned Roy towards the door and handed him his walking cane. "—let's get you inside, Sir. Before your clothes fall off." His clothes were smoking and seared clear through in some areas. She sighed. Havoc would pay for the clothes out of his own check.

She pulled her hand away when he grasped the rounded head of the cane. He had resisted the cane at first but she had insisted—rather, forced. He had found, like she had said, it was much easier with a cane. She'd had it specially made for him. He couldn't see it of course, but he could feel. She'd had it made from silver—polished to a fine gloss. The rounded head of the cane was a polished oak and carved into the top was his Alchemy symbol. The rest of the cane was silver, markings engraved all the way down to the long stem. She'd had the flames carved—detailed to a fine point—around the entire silver stem.

She didn't have to hold his arm to guide him along the walkway or the halls. He was familiar with them and knew she would tell him if an obstacle was in his way.

"Left."

He turned automatically, his cane swishing along the floor before he lifted it and tucked it under his arm. "So I heard Fuher Grumman came to Central."

She nodded and then spoke. She'd overcome and always remembered that he couldn't see her when she nodded so verbal response was always in order. "Yes. He invited me for lunch and a walk in the park."

"He received my letter?"

"Yes, that was part of the reason he came." Not to mention the great-grandchildren he wanted. That, she would keep to herself.

His only response was "Hmm."

They both knew Roy would have a struggle for the title of Fuher. Grumman couldn't just decide to give up the title. The blindness was a setback. After all, who wanted a blind man leading the Military. But he was more than willing to prove himself, more than able to overcome the didn't have to see to believe. He would have to prove himself worthy of taking on the title.

"Right."

He turned and Riza grabbed his arm, jerking him to a halt. He almost asked what she was doing when he sensed someone come to a stop in front of him—or rather, they had been turning the corner when he and Riza had been passing. Breda—because he smelled like food.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Mustang?"

"Havoc." Roys voice was grim and full of self-loathing towards Havoc. For the moment. He'd get a little pay-back and then they would be doing it all over again. It was weekly thing between the two. Best of friends.

Breda laughed. "Should have figured. Better get to your room because your clothes aren't looking so good…"

He rolled his eyes, wishing he could see how he looked for once. Riza walked him the entire way to his room and then told him to stop when they were at the door. He barely had the key in the look before Riza shoved the door open and pushed him inside and jerked the door closed. "I'll be in my office, Sir." She called out through the door.

He stood there, baffled as to why she had been so hostile when shoving him into the room. That was when he felt the tattered remains of clothes fall off. He laughed. Smart woman. She was always on top of things.

He turned into the room. Alone, he could think. Thinking made him pity himself. He just couldn't believe he'd made it this far. And she still stood by him. Even blind, she was pushing him towards the top. He'd come to grips with being blind but more than anything, he wanted to see again. He felt inadequate. Riza didn't know—she couldn't. If he didn't believe in himself, how could she?

That wouldn't stop him from making it to the top though. He'd do it.

He felt along the wall and flipped the light switch. It didn't matter that he couldn't see. It gave him a sense of wellbeing to _know_ that the light was on. Being blind had forced him to rely on his other senses. He listened more intently now and the smells around him were familiar. The training field smelled of gunpowder, ashes and smoke. He always knew when he was near the cafeteria. Breda smelled like a damn sandwich. Fuery smelled liked books. Falman smelled like the outside world and Havoc smelled like a damn cigarette.

And Riza, she smelled like flowers. He hadn't noticed it until months after he'd gone blind when she had helped him to recuperate. Flowers. Rain. She smelled good.

He paid attention when he fought, listened for the next moves. His sense of danger was heightened. He sighed and felt along the wall until he reached the side of his bed. He knew what was waiting for him. Riza had been there and she'd left his uniform on the bed. He smiled. When wasn't she composed?

He got dressed and combed his hands through his hair and then made his way to the far wall and pulled a picture frame aside. A heavy set locked combination box was hidden in the wall. He pressed in the code and the lock clicked open. From inside he pulled out a black box. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened it. The inside of the box was lined in black velvet and in the middle of that, cushioned, was the Philosophers Stone. He didn't have to see to know it was there.

He sensed it.

He picked up the stone and closed his fingers around it. "You're going to help a lot of people." He wanted, more than anything, to use it to return his sight, but he could think of so many other things he could do. He knew the stone was powerful but even power had its limits. Returning Ishval to the way it had been before the war—but better—was going to take a lot. The land was big and in the dessert to top that off. He wanted to make it where they would have everything they needed. Water.

He could feel the power in the stone and almost wished he could use it, even for just a moment, to see what it would do to his Alchemy. He'd seen how it had amplified Dr. Maroh's. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist around it tighter.

No.

He knew what he wanted. To give back to the Ishvals what he had taken.

He pulled the black box back to him, holding the stone for a second longer. The temptation was there. Strong. The Philosophers Stone was powerful. He could do anything with it. For himself. The temptation was strong, almost a whisper. With a sigh he dropped the stone onto the velvet bed and closed the case. He felt a kind of relief once the stone was put away.

Roy didn't doubt that besides the Elric brothers, he was the only other person who was going to use the Philosophers Stone for good.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So, tell me, Mustang, what exactly are your plans? Your letter didn't exactly explain everything." Fuher Grumman leaned forward in his chair, his elbows planted on the desk before him, his chin cupped on the back of his hands. In all his life, he'd never actually seen a blind man. Seeing Roy, the vacant look in his eyes as he watched him, was almost like having someone see completely through you. Roys gaze was dead on, though. It wasn't cast off to the side. He was looking directly at Grumman. His sense of direction, his hearing was brought up to the front from the incident.

"Of course not." Roy stared into the darkness that was ever growing. They were in his office, well secured. "I'm not about to mention the stone in a conversation over the phone, much less a letter. I want to use the stone to bring Ishval back to what it was. Before the war. With the stone I can give them their lives back. I can give them a water supply in the middle of the dessert, plentiful. They deserve it."

Grumman was calm, assessing. He didn't let his thoughts show on his face. "And you think doing this will bring you a step closer to becoming Fuher?"

Roy didn't smile. He didn't laugh. The look in his vacant eyes was almost sad. "No. The high-ups will look at it, no doubt, but I'm doing this because I want to."

"Why don't you use it for your eyes?"

Roy sighed. "Because I don't know how much power the stone contains. How much it will take to restore Ishval. I've seen firsthand how powerful the stone is. It's different when you use the stone on someone else. What I saw two years ago…the rumors…every time the stone was used for self-purposes it resulted in carnage and death." He shook his head. "I've come a long way from just being blind. I can keep going. The stone may only harbor enough power to bring back what Ishval once was." Ishval was only one city. It had only taken one city to make the stone.

Grumman arched his eyes. "You're a good man, Mustang. But know this, as long as that stone exist, there is danger. Not only from you but to anyone who may know about it. Power can corrupt anyone and if anyone outside of us hears about it…"

Neither one of them wanted to think of the consequences.

"So, when did you plan on doing this great escapade?"

Roy sighed. "I'm not sure. It'll take a lot on my part, too."

"Well, I'll be in Central for a while." Grumman rose and saluted Roy. He let his hand fall to his side slowly as he realized that, of course, Roy couldn't see it. He smiled sadly. The man had everything. He didn't need to keep pushing. He would acquire Fuher someday, but he wanted to help the world, too. "Keep in touch, Roy."

Riza was waiting for Roy when he stepped out into the hallway. He smelled that sweet scent of hers the moment he stepped out. "Where to now, Sir?"

And here he was again, the same as before. He was relying on Riza to keep him going. He was so dependent on her that it irked him. It wasn't right for her to give up more of her life for him. She'd already given up enough. "I think I'll go train."

"Alright, let me—"

"Alone."

He knew she almost argued over that but something in his face stopped her. Het let her lead him to his room and then to the training range.

"When you're ready to leave, just call me, Sir."

He nodded and listened silently as she left. When the door clicked shut he reached into his pocket and curled his fingers around the Philosophers Stone. What the hell was he doing? The Stone was capable of anything. Why he didn't just use it on his sight was really beyond him. But he could…He could do so much more with it than use it to return his sight. But he wanted to see. Even if for a moment.

He turned around in the direction he knew the targets were in and lifted his gloved hand. He summoned his Alchemy and concentrated as he gripped the stone. He felt the vibration in his hand, the throb of power. He knew what he wanted. The Philosophers Stone knew what he wanted.

For only a moment.

The darkness that he had seen for the past two years grew to a distant blurred shadow and his heart skipped a beat and then began to pound. The blurred image turned into dark images and then it was bright. The world around him blurred and he clenched his eyes shut against the sensation as it bore itself into his mind. No! He jerked his eyes open, wincing at the pain from the bright colors around him. The grass was green and—he snapped his fingers.

"Shit." He whispered, bringing up his hand to shade the light cast from the blazing inferno of his flames. He felt the power in that one snap. He'd hit the target straight on and the stone had amplified his Alchemy. Big time.

The bright colors hurt his eyes after two years of no sight. But it was beautiful. He didn't realize until now how he'd taken advantage of being able to see the world. He lifted the stone and then brought up another target. He paused. Brought up thirty more targets and then 100.

"What the hell am I doing?" He whispered. 130 targets. He could do it, of course but he wondered…he snapped his fingers and the explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet, almost blinding him. He couldn't help but laugh beneath his breath. He looked at the burnt remains of the targets. Unlike before when he'd hit the targets, each target had been engulfed by the flames all at once. The fire hadn't gone from one to the next. It had hit those dead on, at the same time.

"Shit." He whispered again. He was amazed, in awe. He couldn't help but practice a few more tries, ignoring the wreck he was making of the training range and then he went to the locker room where the weights were. He paused when he saw a mirror. He walked backward until he reached it and stopped.

He looked the same but he was thinner—but the muscles he had worked so hard for over the years were more defined. Still there. He lifted his shirt and smiled. He still had those tight abs. He remembered how hard he had worked for the past two years since losing his sight. On a random thought, he unbuckled his belt and pulled the waist of his pants outward. When he grinned, it was wicked. So full of himself. Still in good shape there, too.

It felt so good to see again and he was glad he'd ignored the thought of not doing it. But it was getting late. After dialing Rizas number he slipped the stone back in his pocket and let go of the concentrated power. At once his vision blackened into nothing and he sighed softly. Then he stopped.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to see Riza.

He didn't even think and this time he didn't reach for the Stone. It was in his pocket. The power was there. He concentrated, catching onto that thread of vibration. Slowly, his vision came back. He waited until he heard the familiar sound of her footsteps and then she was there.

He inhaled at the sight of her. He'd always thought she was beautiful. What man wouldn't? She was beautiful and skilled. Cool, calm and collected. Sometimes known as the ice queen or worse, ice bitch. Her hair was longer and her eyes seemed sad. But then she smiled.

"Are you ready…" He saw her take in the destruction behind him and barely refrained from turning his head. For some reason, he couldn't—didn't want to—tell her that he could see.

"Who are you mad at now?" Riza stepped around him and looked around. The targets were still smoldering, smoke rising up. Most of them were piles of ash. Even the walls hadn't escaped unscathed. They were blackened and would probably need a new coat of paint.

"No one." He shrugged. _Turn back around. _ He urged silently. _Let me see you one more time. _He had the urge to run his hands through her hair but when she turned he dropped his gaze to her neck. He saw the smooth line of a scar. He closed his eyes, remembered watching while she lay there bleeding, telling him he didn't—he better not—do a human transmutation to save her. Thank God he hadn't had to.

"What's wrong, Sir?"

He shook his head and reached out. "You're beautiful." He said softly. He felt regret as he took ahold of his cane and released the power that was coursing through him. He almost groaned when everything went black again.

"You haven't seen me for two years. How do you know I don't have gray hair now?" Her voice was teasing.

His only response was, "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Roy was not the happiest of men when he walked into HQ the next morning. He was tired and having woke up to the same pitch black darkness that had been his life for the past two years was un-nerving. Especially after having been able to see again. He knew he shouldn't have but he'd be damned if he had been able to resist. He deserved it, right? Yes, he did.

He knew better. He'd seen firsthand what the Philosophers Stone could do. That's why Marcoh had entrusted him with it. He trusted him. Using it for personal use—for selfish reasons—was wrong. That's why all the other who had gone before had ended up the way they had. His plans were for the world, for the people of Ishval. They were the ones who deserved it.

Even Edward had known the consequences but after using the stone they had acquired, they had destroyed it. Hell, should he have kept the stone this long?

"Right."

His head jerked up. "What?" He snapped out, irritated.

"The office, sir. The door is through here." She turned him in the general direction with a hand on his forearm. "Is something wrong, Sir?"

He really needs to get a grip on things. There was no reason for him to be this irritated. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Lt. Rough night. Everything's fine." He stepped into the office and walked the direct path to his desk. He knew everything in here.

What he wanted was to get out and train. Get some of this frustration. Better yet, go on a mission where he could seriously kick someone's ass. He actually missed doing paperwork. Hell, he couldn't even read. Most of the time Riza informed him of special reports that needed his attention. All he had to do was sign papers, which were easily taken care of for him. Riza had made it easy. On each paper was an up ridged marking, one that relayed where his signature was supposed to be.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair. When had he become so useless? He felt eyes on him then and realized he must have drawn there attention.

"What's up with you, chief?" From the squeak of Havocs chair, he was leaning back in his chair. The smell, he was smoking another damn cigarette.

"Nothing." He snapped out and inhaled, his sightless eyes staring down at his desk. He heard Havoc say something to others but he didn't care. The smell of the cigarette smoke rose up as Havoc puffed out a ring.

"Put that damn thing out, Havoc. Now." Roy snapped out.

The room went quiet. He'd never done that before. It had never bothered him before. He heard the ashtray move and then nothing. God, he was so tense today. He could feel the others eyes on him but he didn't say anything. He knew he was out of sorts today and he figured it was just the stress getting to him. He didn't hear the sound of pens on paper and glanced in the direction he knew they were. "Back to work." He barked out and then rose. He needed out. Fresh air.

He heard the sound of Rizas chair moving back before she stood. Helping him? No, he didn't want her help. "Sit down, Lt." His voice was harsher than he intended. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He grabbed his cane and made his way to the store and lifted his cane, searching for the edges of the door before he found it and strode out without a word.

Riza stared after Roy, frowning at his odd behavior. She had never seen him react towards Havoc's smoking habit like that. He had never argued over her helping him around, not unless she tried to steer him like a child. No, she let him walk on his own. She just led the way for him.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Havoc leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head. "Not like he has anything to whine over about. I was just smoking like I always do." He rolled his eyes.

She'd only seen him react like that when they were on a mission, barking out orders. He'd seemed fine the night before. She sighed.

"Bad day, I guess." Fuery threw in.

"Or a bad date." Breda tapped his pin.

No, he'd been with her till late last night. She knew he hadn't had a date. She remembered the training range and the wreck he'd left, the disaster. She sighed again and glanced over the table. "Back to work."

She didn't have to say more.

**Meanwhile…**

Roy lifted his head to the breeze, felt the coolness. But it wasn't enough. He was still tense. Being outside wasn't helping. He wouldn't have minded a massage. Or beating the crap out of something. He—somehow—found his way to the gym. He had to stop and ask a few people—dammit—but he didn't have Riza with him. He found the punching bag and braced his hand against it and then stepped back and shrugged out of his jacket. He was tempted to take off his shirt but thought the better of it. Hell, he didn't give a shit right now if he got it all sweaty. He threw the jacket of a weight lifter and started punching the bag. Again and again. He missed it once but adjusted his stance and felt where the bag was. There. And started again.

He paused. Hell, he hoped he wasn't punching some whimsy ass pink punching bag. He'd seen Armstrong punching years ago. He cursed and felt around for his cane and after locating it he fumbled around until he found his room. Maybe he could sleep the frustration off.

Roy had only been gone from the office for an hour when the phone rang. Seeing that he wasn't there, Riza walked over to his desk and picked up the receiver. "First Lt. Riza Hawkeye."

The others ignored her as she answered the phone. Her brow furrowed as she listened. "Yes." And then she turned, placing the phone back on its hook.

"Havoc."

He glanced up, a bored expression on his face.

"General Mustang wants you in the Boxing Gym."

A huge grin spread across Havocs face. "Well, he's not working after all. Maybe he wants me to beat all of that bad attitude out of him." And Havoc being Havoc was all for it.

Riza sighed and snapped the files she'd been reading through for Roy shut. "Come on, Havoc."

He was waiting for them when they walked into the gym. Roy still looked tense but he looked directly at them, his gaze following. Riza and Havoc paid no mind to the stare.

He ignored Riza so either he didn't know she was there or he just didn't care at the moment.

"What's up, Mustang?" Havoc lit his cigarette, inhaling until it burned bright red. Roy lifted his hand and snapped. The cigarette burst into flames, nearly burning Havocs lips. "HEY!"

Riza frowned, watching the exchange. Had Havoc done something to piss Roy off? It was no big deal if wrestled around with each other because she saw it all the time. What the hell had Havoc done this time?

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Havoc grinned and shrugged out of his military jack and tossed it her way. Roy's eyes followed the movement before they stopped on her before turning his attention back to Havoc. Havoc started moving side to side, grinning like an idiot. Obviously pumped up. "It's better than working those damn papers." He moved closer and closer.

Roy slammed his fist forward.

Havoc missed it by inches but he fell on his ass and started laughing. Rather rambunctiously. He was back up on his feet. "Bring it."

Roy had always known Havoc was full of himself but today was not the day to be full of oneself. Not when he was in the mood he was in. He'd went back to his room but he hadn't laid down. Instead, he'd went straight to the safe and pulled out the Stone.

Now here he was. He was still tense and he knew Havoc was someone who was more than willing to wrestle dirty with. He knew he shouldn't have but holding the stone, it eased some of the tension. And when he thought about it and concentrated—he could see again. He saw and watched now. Havoc looked the same but more arrogant. Riza—she was in her uniform but somehow she made it work.

Neither one of them seemed to notice that he was dodging Havocs punches. Easily, watching for each one. He caught Havoc on the chin and sent him reeling backwards. Some of the tension left him. Havoc came back up, grinning. "Good on—" Roy stopped him—mid-punch. God, it felt good.

Havoc stumbled back, blood spewing from his nose. "Shit." He clamped his hand over his nose as Roy advanced on him. "Damn, chief, what's up your ass today—" Roy jerked him up and Havocs eyes widened as Roy let his fist fly, catching him in his left eye.

Roy heard someone behind him call his name and curse but he ignored them. He felt good. He could see. Even without using Alchemy, the Stone was pumping him full of adrenaline, making his body physically stronger. He lifted his fist again, felt a small a small, cool hand wrap around his larger one.

"That's enough, Sir." Riza caught his fist but he jerked it out of her grasp and punched Roy in the stomach. She heard Roy grunt and finally, he landed a hit on Roy on the cheek. Roy seemed to explode then. He growled and dropped Havoc and then dropped on top of him. Both were giving as good as they got but Roy was throwing harder punches—she knew Havoc hadn't expected this. Neither had she. If Roy didn't stop, he was going to knock Havoc unconscious.

"_Stop it!"_ When he ignored her and she heard Havocs head slam against the ground, she withdrew her gun and lifted it into the air. The loud discharge caused both men to pause and then jerk towards the sound, towards her.

"Roy Mustang, that's enough." She snapped out, her eyes narrowing as she stared him down, her tone cold. "I suggest you go cool off somewhere." The look in his eyes was cold but confused. She paused. He was looking directly at her and she swore he _saw_ her. But she knew he didn't. It was impossible unless he decided otherwise and he'd made his intentions on that clear.

"Now."

Roy shook his head, as if clearing his mind as he stood. She watched him walk towards the doorway—without his cane—before he stopped. He didn't turn to face them, just spoke. "I'm sorry, Havoc."

Riza sank to her knees beside Havoc. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, I think. Geez, what the hell was that?" Havoc coughed and of all things, he lit another cigarette.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Havoc rubbed his chin and knew he'd be sporting some bruises tomorrow. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Come on. I'll take you to the medical center." She was about to take ask if he was going to press charged and then felt stupid for even asking. Havoc wasn't going to do that. He'd come here ready for a good fight. He just hadn't expected Roy to be so…rough.

She hadn't expected Roy to be so cold.

What the hell had gotten into him? He and Havoc had had many squabbles in the past but he'd never reacted to Havoc as he had today. Roy had to admit, he was feeling pretty cocky. Full of adrenaline. The joy of being able to see again.

The power in the palm of his hand.

He frowned and stared down at the Stone in his palm. He wasn't feeling like himself. It wasn't the Philosophers Stone, was it? He couldn't ask anyone because he didn't want anyone to know he had it, other than the ones that already knew. He'd used it for his own reasons already. More than once. He closed his eyes. He could live in a world of darkness. He was so close to the top. His dream, his hope, was almost there.

He reluctantly released the energy, promising himself the next time he used the Philosophers Stone would be when he used it for Ishval. Then he would destroy the Stone. When the darkness, the blindness in his eyes came back, he sat on the bed and cupped his head. He had to keep going. Riza was there to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Are you sure you're alright, Sir?" Riza glanced up from walking beside Roy, guiding his way towards the office. "Left."

"Yes. I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what got into me." He still wasn't sure. He felt lost in the darkness but somehow, being with Riza, it made him feel at ease. Without her…he didn't know. Everyone glanced up when they walked in the office. They were all there—minus one. Havoc had called out for the day.

He winced. Shit.

"He said no hard feelings, Sir." Riza said when she saw the look on his face. She stopped him before entering the room further. Just far enough where the others couldn't overhear them. She caught his arm, curling her fingers around his upper arm.

He tensed.

She lowered her voice, the look in her eyes unreadable. "Can you see again?" She almost sounded hopefully.

The look on his face was shuttered because he wanted it to be true. But all he saw was darkness and he couldn't conceive of using the Stone again. "No, of course not…why?" But he knew why.

"Nothing." She led him the rest of the way into the office until he was at his desk.

Though Roy was tense, his thoughts far off, they progressed into the work day. His mind was preoccupied—torn. Now he understood why the Philosophers Stone was rarely used for self-purpose. He'd used it to see and not even permanent at that. He didn't want to think of himself as one of those people who had been taken in by the Stone but he had felt the power. The call of it. It was pure temptation. He wondered if he could even control it enough to bring the Ishval people what they deserved.

'_Don't you even think you can't._ He whispered to himself. He couldn't begin to doubt himself now. He closed his eyes, almost wishing as he opened them that he would open them to the sight of Riza. But it was still the same darkness. But she was there. She had always been there, even when he didn't need her. He needed her now. Something to calm his raging mind.

"Are you done with these?"

He nodded and felt the papers slide out from beneath his hands. He knew it had to be time to go, hell, please. Right on cue, the clock chimed and he sighed. Standing, he rubbed the back of his neck. He let her lead him outside. He waited until they were alone, or as alone as they were going to get.

"Hey." He tightened his fingers over the rounded edges of the canes top.

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

He heard her stop walking, and then everything was silent. He couldn't help but smile as he turned slightly. "I'm kinda lost here, Lt., so how about saying something…" She was there, he just didn't know where.

"Excuse me?" Riza stared at him, sure she'd misunderstood him. He wasn't that daft, was he? He turned towards her and since the entire episode with Havoc, he seemed more at ease. She stared at him, wondering the sudden change from the hard man she'd seen today to the man that she knew. She was dumbfounded. Roy was a womanizer and she knew that. It didn't stop her from caring about him, though. He wasn't asking her out on a date, was he? He knew better. He had a different date every night.

She'd shoot him.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" He wasn't meaning it like it sounded, though. He just couldn't seem of a better way to phrase the words. Right now, he didn't want to be alone. He couldn't.

"No."

He blinked, still the ever growing darkness. No. No? "Why?"

"Why? Don't you think that's a stupid question, sir?" Riza sighed. He really was a little insane. He knew she was likely to shoot him.

"No, I don't." If she knew what was troubling him then she would understand. The problem was he didn't know what was troubling him, so how could he tell her?

"I don't fraternize, sir."

The tone of her voice was hard but that wasn't what had him. It was what she was thinking. He laughed softly. Fraternizing. Of course she would come to that conclusion. He sighed. Some people had come to that conclusion. But it wasn't true. Even though he was blind, he wasn't a saint. She was beautiful—hot. He had to give her that one. Sometimes that ice cold façade of hers made him want to melt it. They had proven many times the depth of their loyalty to each other. She'd been willing to die for him and he had killed any who had dared to try to take her from him.

"I wasn't talking about a date."

He heard the smile in her voice. "Good. I knew you were smarter than that."

He had to wonder, though, what if the fraternization laws were lifted? He groaned and ran a hand down his face. What the hell was he thinking? "I have a lot on my mind." He started walking, knowing she would be his eyes. "It's not a date, but how about dinner? I just…" Roy honestly didn't know what to say.

"Just tell me where and I'll get us there, Sir."

Though she still called him 'sir', he heard the soft underlines of her tone. Riza knew him and she knew something was wrong.

He choose a place a good ways in Central that, as far as they knew, none of the military personal went. Roy was known in Central as the Flame Alchemist and all around here. She wasn't. The word would probably be he'd been out on another date.

She offered to pay for the meal but he, being a man and her superior, wouldn't allow it. She knew something was wrong with him but he didn't tell her. 'Why dammit?' She wanted to ask. She'd sworn to protect him but how could she protect him if he didn't tell her the problem?

"You know you can tell me what's wrong." She glanced up at his face and the vacant eyes that had become such a part of him. She'd become so familiar with his face. When she stared at him, trying to see what he wouldn't show others, he could look but he would never see. She saw what others couldn't.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess it's the stress." He smiled, almost bitterly. "Don't worry. I'm not giving up. I'm still going for the top."

"Well, try to control your stress better than taking it out on poor Havoc." She mentioned for him to turn right towards the vehicle.

"Yea. But he'll be up and ready for another round in about a week, I bet."

He was probably right. But still, his behavior had shocked both her and Havoc. She'd never seen him so cold and focused. He'd almost enjoyed it. When she drove him home he glanced over in her direction. He didn't know what else to say so all he said was "Thank you, Riza."

That alone was a warning of his troubles. He rarely—if ever—called her Riza. It was either Lt or Lt. Hawkeye or just Hawkeye. Or one of those horrible nicknames that he seemed to always have on the ready. She stared after him before sighing, wondering the change in him, and taking off in the direction of her own home.


	6. Chapter 6

6

For the past two nights, Roy had used the stone. Tonight, when he lay awake in his bed, it was hell. He hadn't touched the Philosophers Stone. It was hell with his eyes opened and still all he saw was darkness. Not even Riza knew how much it bothered him. He thought he had come to grips with the disability but he hadn't.

He sat up, the blanket fall to his waist, leaving his chest bare. "Shit." He whispered. He knew all he had to do was take the stone or hell, just have it on his person, and embrace that power. But he couldn't. The Philosophers Stone was like a drug. Addicting. What he wouldn't have given to be able to get up and walk outside right now. He wasn't going to call Riza in the middle of the night just to go walking.

So he'd suffer his hell. Alone.

When he had used the stone, things had started looking better. Or had they? Was that when things had gone to the far side of hell? He fell back on the pillows and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Fuck."

* * *

"So, what have you got for me today, Lt.?"

Before Riza could answer him, Havoc stuck his head out the door. "I owe you one, chief." He didn't sound harsh towards Roy at all. In fact, he acted as if he was looking forward towards the day. "But today's your lucky day. We've got a mission. You can kick all the ass there that you want."

Havoc finished the report—in his own words—before she could inform Roy. She sighed.

"And I think Hawkeye might enjoy this just a bit more than you."

Roy arched an eyebrow at that. "And why is that?"

"It's just up her alley."

"Sit down, Havoc." Riza called out.

What was just up her alley? He sat down at his desk and heard all the excited talk. He couldn't help it. "What the hell is going on? The mission, please?" Another reason why he should use the Philosophers Stone—again—for his own personal use. He could have read the by-play of the mission.

"Rogue Alchemist by the name of the Fly-By Alchemist." Havoc called out.

"And this is just up Hawkeyes ally, how?"

"He's specialized in weaponry."

"And?"

Riza sighed, tired of the foreplay between the two men. She cocked her gun and set it then slipped it inside the holster beneath her arm. "Weaponry. Guns. He's an Alchemist gone rogue, killing for just the fun of it." In a manner of speaking. "He's called the Fly-By Alchemist because he uses Alchemy to make the bullets, possibly, faster than the speed of light, or so he's said. He's spread quite a bit of himself around…"

Ah, now Roy understood. That's why they were sending Riza. She was specialized in guns, as well as snipers. Havoc was good with hand-to-hand combat and a gun, though not as good as Riza. He, Roy, was the infamous Flame Alchemist. Havoc was right. He'd get the chance to kick some ass and release the rest of this tension.

The train was well on its way with its passengers privately housed aboard. The team was small this time. Just Roy, Riza and Havoc but Roy knew that was all he would need. He excused himself from Riza and Havoc and felt his way to the bathroom. When the door was closed and locked he turned towards the mirror and closed his eyes, knowing he shouldn't but—He opened his eyes slowly, the pitch black darkness opening up into a world of colors again.

The Stone was a warm sensation against his chest, dangling from the silver chain. He'd melded silver around the edges of the Stone so he could make a necklace around him. He stared at himself in the mirror, the dark look in his eyes. He wanted to see when he fought this bastard. He'd let Riza direct him as he always did but this time, he'd be able to see. Consequences be damned. What was one more time?

He glanced down at his hands and flexed his fingers. He felt fit and strong. His body was humming with adrenaline. He realized that with the stone he wouldn't need his glove to take out Fly-By but for the sake of secrecy, he would use it. He lifted his bare hands and silently summoned his Alchemy. The tips of his fingers sparked, flames whipping in the still air. He smiled.

He'd never felt so alive.

They made it to the designated area in no time. The only problem was, the rogue Alchemist was nowhere to be found. Riza slid one gun free of its holster and cocked it. "We'll have to split." She nodded toward Havoc who slinked off into the darkness without a word.

Even though Roy was blind, she didn't consider him a hazard on the mission. He gave as good as he got, no matter his blindness. "Left."

He'd forgotten what she was like when she was on the hunt. Roy watched her, the gun she kept braced against her shoulder as she took in the upper buildings, her eyes never missing anything. She was completely focused and calm while in the enemies camp.

A shot rang out and they both spun around towards the sound. Riza felt a swift sting along the right side of her cheek but ignored the trickle of blood and instead aimed towards the tops of the building.

"Well damn, I missed. Guess I'll have to try again." The voice was highly amused and mocking. Riza let off a round of bullets in that general direction.

Roy cupped his hand over the barrel of her gun. "Stop. Conserve your ammunition." He was going to bring the bastard out one way or another. Dead or alive, he didn't care. He glanced at the top of each building surrounding them and then strode in the direction of an open space. A large, round circle that could easily get him killed. He heard Riza curse and then run after him. "Stop! You're going to get yourself killed doing that—"

He brought his hands together in front of his face, a single clap and then slammed them to the ground. An Alchemy circle flared to life beneath his hands and huge shelves of rock rose up from the ground. They were miles high instantly and then curving over, swiping over the tops of each building. Debris rocked from the top and he sent a wall over the top of their heads to guard them from the rubble. Then he got what he'd intended. A tall man came running from one of the buildings, a large automatic rifle in his hands.

"Smart thinking, General." He snarled out and whipped his rifle up towards Roy.

"Oh God." Riza whispered. The idiot was going to get himself killed. He'd come too far for her to let him so carelessly die. She cursed and planted herself in front of him and aimed—His hand curled around her upper arm, jerking her behind him. No, no. She heard Fly-By laugh and then the sound of his gun discharging.

Roy snapped his fingers.

She was jerking at the back of his jacket, expecting to feel bullets ripping through his flesh. Instead, there was a huge wall of fire, blocking her and Roy from Fly-By. The bullets hadn't even made it past the inferno. They'd melted. She lifted her hand, shading her face from the intense heat before Roy released the Alchemic hold.

Roy smiled. Mocking. Wicked. "Looks like your gun is shot to hell." The front half was completely melted and still dripping to the ground.

Fly-By threw the useless weapon aside and withdrew another. Neither he nor Roy made the first move yet. He cocked his head. "Figured they'd send the Flame Alchemist. I heard your blind now. See this?" He lifted his right hand and lifted his middle finger.

He was deliberately goading Roy. Everyone knew his eyesight had been a crucial point to his Alchemy. He clenched his teeth at the insult, his eyes narrowing as he held himself in check. _Lift the finger again_, he thought, _and I'll burn it off_.

"You're reaching real high, aren't you? Trying for the Fuher. You probably won't even make it past today. Who wants a blind leader?" Fly-By laughed and leaned to the side but didn't make a move to cock his weapon at the two. "I heard you had a hot chick following your every move. Rumors were right."

Riza stepped out, her arm lifted and her sights centered between Fly-By's eyes.

"Now, I can burn you to death or you can come with us. Or, Lt. Hawkeye can shoot you. She doesn't miss."

"Hmm. Tough choices. I'd have to say…" He started pacing, as if he were deep in thought but the killer in his eyes watched them. "Neither."

Fly-By made the mistake of thinking Roy was still blind when he lifted the middle finger on each hand. Riza didn't even have time to shoot them off. Roy eyes narrowed and then lifted back up to Fly-By's face.

His smile was dark when he snapped his fingers.

They both heard Fly-By's scream of agony as his middle fingers burst into flames. The skin sizzled and popped and then the bones slowly started to melt, oozing down into nothing. Roy never lost that dark smile. "Do it again, I dare you."

"What the fuck? You're supposed to be blind!" Both Fly-By and Riza stared at the burnt carnage that had once been his middle fingers. Startled, she tore her gaze from Fly-By but she never removed the gun from his range. She finally realized what Fly-By had said, what Roy had done. She sucked in a sharp breath at the realization.

He could see.

"You bastard!" Fly-By launched himself at Roy but he never made it. Roy chuckled and lifted his hand.

"Big mistake."

Flames burst around Fly-By but not touching him. He was trapped. He lifted his rifle and shot off a round but the bullets sizzled and then melted before his very eyes. He lifted his arms, shading his face from the blazing heat. "Stop! Stop!" He yellowed.

Roy laughed, he actually laughed. "More, you said? Alright, then." It was too easy. He felt the vibe of power from the Philosophers Stone and opened himself to it. The flames exploded but Roy didn't move. The flames grew higher, the gas from them hot and heavy. Fly-By was literally lifted up from the force of the gases, into the middle of the inferno. The flames didn't touch him but the heat was intense and knowing that all Roy had to do was bring the flames in closer, was terrifying.

Riza stared up at the inferno. Through the flames she could hear Fly-By yelling, seeing his body twirling and being thrown around in the intense heat, the gases keeping his body floating. And Roy was laughing. "Stop it! You're going to kill him. Stop it, sir!"

She'd seen him like this before—almost. When he'd killed Lust, burning her to death. She still remembered her screams. Then Envy. But Fly-By was a human. It wasn't right. "Stop it, General!" God, he was going to kill Fly-By if she didn't stop him.

What was wrong with him?

"_I said stop!_"

He heard the click of her gun and then the cold muzzle resting against the back of his skull. His eyes narrowed.

"Let him go, Mustang. Now."

What he was doing was dangerous. Fly-By was human and what he was doing was torture. There was no reason for it. He ignored her for a moment, so that she feared she would actually have to shoot him. The flames receded just as suddenly as they had appeared and Fly-By hit the ground heard, cursing Roy, crawling backwards.

Without warning Roy turned and knocked her hand up, catching her wrist. His other hand curled around her throat and he slowly began walking her backwards with the force of his hand. Her back came up against the brick wall and her hand collided with the wall beside her head, her hold on the gun steady. He kept both hands on her, keeping her wrist pinned and the threat of his hand at her throat.

The look in her eyes never wavered. "Let me go." The look in his eyes were steady—dark—not Roy. Not the Roy she knew.

"Don't you ever pull your gun on me again." He said the words softly but he didn't release her.

He had never laid a hand on her before. That's how she knew something wasn't right. Those words were a threat. And he'd lied to her. He could see. The look in his eyes was too steady—to cold otherwise. He was seeing her. "You can't kill him, sir. Not like that." Not unless they had no choice.

"Really?"

Her eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe he'd just said that, as if he wanted to prove her wrong. "Let me go, Mustang." His shifted his hold and his hand spanned her throat, his thumb sliding up to caress her chin.

"Or what?"

"Or what?" She repeated his question, her tone cold. "Let me go."

"I will, but let's get one thing straight." He leaned against her, so close he could smell that intoxicating scent of hers. His cheek smoothed over hers and then his lips touched her ear in a small caress. He didn't say anything as he lowered her wrist but brought it up between them and wedged her hand and the gun between his chest and hers so she couldn't move it. "I told him not to move." He murmured against her ear. Letting her know what he was going to do. "For your sake, I'll hold back."

He snapped his fingers and she heard Fly-By's scream of pain as flames burst over his skin. It wasn't serious but it left parts of his body burned and reddened. He was still plenty alive.

"Now—" He lifted her hand again and slid it against the wall. "—I'll only tell you this once. That's twice now that you've held a gun on me." He didn't care what he'd told her in the past. He should, but for some reason, he didn't. "Do it again and I'll pull my gun on you and I promise you, it'll be a whole different experience." His voice was dark and intense—wicked.

She might not know what he meant—but he did. By God, if she pulled a gun on him again he'd show her exactly what he had meant. With great pleasure.

He shocked her then. He leaned closer and bit her earlobe before pulling away. He turned and walked towards Fly-By's and then hefted the whimpering fool over his shoulder. She stared after him, frozen. "Did you use it?"

She didn't have to say what "it" was. He knew. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Do you honestly think I would?"

He'd easily evaded her question.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Riza hadn't forgotten Roy's odd behavior but when she'd asked him about it—again—he'd stated nothing was wrong. He'd said everything was perfect. Perfect.

But something was wrong.

She and Roy had come back from the mission with no wounds. Havoc hadn't seen the confrontation between her, Roy and Fly-By because Fly-By had managed a hit on Havocs shoulder. With a sigh she glanced towards the empty doorway. He was late for work. She gathered the scattered papers on his desk and shuffled them and then took his share to her desk. She was halfway through the paperwork when the door opened and he strode in. They all glanced up. Word had gotten around that he had his sight back.

Roy walked into the office with a confidence that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. The ability to see had changed that and he'd be damned if he would return to that darkness. His Alchemy was stronger than ever and he felt stronger. He swore that sometimes he could feel the power in his veins. He'd woken up this morning, his body tuned to a fine line and he wasn't the least bit tired. He'd gotten dressed, slicked his hair back and after glancing in the mirror he had liked what he saw.

"You're late, sir."

He glanced up as she spoke and smiled slowly. The smile was one he used often when on dates. Riza, he knew, was not like any of those bimbos he'd dated or fucked. "So I am." He dropped into his seat and rolled it back slightly before rolling forward against. "How about bringing me those papers. I think I'll finish them."

She stared at him for a moment before standing up and straightening the papers. When she dropped the folder onto his desk he lifted the file and flipped through it. He was a little disappointed that she had done over half the paperwork because hey, he was in the mood to impress. When she didn't immediately walk away he glanced up. "Is there something you need, Lieutenant?"

"Don't do anything reckless, sir." Or stupid, she thought. She lowered her voice so the others wouldn't hear. What was happening to him—something that had changed him—she seemed to be the only one who noticed those subtle changes. He was different—enough to worry her. He was too close to finishing, to achieving everything he had set out for. He'd come too far for her to let him fail.

He didn't say anything to her softly spoken words so she turned.

"Lieutenant?"

She turned back to face him. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't forget what I said." His voice was soft—a warning. His eyes met hers.

She turned and left, the look in her eyes colder than ever. And afraid. She was afraid. She wasn't afraid of him, no—she was afraid for him. Something wasn't right. He wasn't right. He was different but she couldn't explain it. After those spoken words to her, she couldn't work. Her mind was too preoccupied to get much paperwork done. Every time she glanced up he was there—across the room. Watching her. That smile of his was dark and sexy. He wasn't hiding the fact either. He would go back to his work and it would be hours later when she felt his gaze on her again. Intense.

When the clock struck, it was a relief. She closed the file in her hand and stood. Havoc and Fuery were out the door before she had even pushed her chair back. Roy stopped her before she could even pick up her purse.

"Not you, Lieutenant. Not yet. I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and made her way over to his desk. She filed the papers accordingly into the file cabinet before turning to face him. He leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head. When he didn't respond she sighed. "What is it, sir?"

"Hmm."

"Sir, if there is nothing to say, I'd like to—"

"Go out with me tonight." He chose that moment to speak. Perfect timing.

She paused and stared at him. The last time he had asked her to go out with him he had been under extreme stress. He had also confided in her. The stress was the only thing that she could think of that could—possibly—be the reason for his odd behavior. With a sigh, she nodded.

* * *

He wouldn't have minded picking her up at her place. But no, she had refused the offer. No one knew where she lived, except for the dorm rooms that everyone occasionally kept on HQ. It was all those damn rules, he knew. When he became Fuher, a few certain rules wouldn't stand. His sweet little Lieutenant needed to loosen up. She needed to smile and laugh more. He stared at the old ramble of a restaurant that he had taken her to last time and wondered:

"What the hell was I thinking?"

Why the hell was he taking her there again? He could afford better. A lot better. The place and food wasn't worth shit. He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. He had dressed simply. A pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt. Simple. Even in this ratty side of town he could see the sky. It was dark—pitch black and full of stars. Beautiful. He turned as he heard her approach and wondered how could she get any prettier? She seemed to do it every day. Even better, he noticed, she was wearing a skirt. Not the kind of skirt he'd had in mind but it was better than the uniforms he saw her in everyday. The skirt was too long, but, he had to admit, the mid-calf length suited her legs. The slit on the left side of her skirt that rose up to mid-thigh more than made up for the length. Fucking hot. Because he was sure that she had a gun strapped around that leg somewhere.

"Are you alright, sir?"

More than alright. "Dandy. Why do you keep asking me that?"

She shrugged and started in the direction of the restaurant but he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her in the opposite direction. "Come on, I have something better in mind for our date."

"This isn't a date."

He grinned. "Sure it is."

"We can't—"

"Yes, we can. It's a moot point, don't you think? When I become Fuher a few rules are going to change. If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone and I know you won't." He chucked her beneath the chin with his forefinger. "It will be our secret."

"This isn't a date." She stated again. This was a whole new side of him that she was seeing. He wasn't interested in her.

He chuckled. "We can go to the carnival. I promise you'll like it, babe."

Her eyes narrowed but she didn't say no. "Don't call me 'babe'."

"Alright, sweetheart."

The look she shot him only made him laugh. She couldn't understand it. What had gotten into him lately? 15 minutes later, she still couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense that she would be at a carnival with him. She came too, startled, when he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey, wake up. I'd hate to think I'm boring enough that you'd fall asleep on me. How about we go on the Ferris wheel first? It would do you good to be up high without a sniper rifle…" He grinned and dropped his arm around her shoulders again—which she deftly side-stepped. It didn't escape her notice that he was casually flirting with her. He'd done it before but that was because it was who he was; this time, it was different. Somehow, it was…different.

Every move he made she had one to counter it. That was what he liked about her. Finally, the Ferris wheel rolled to a stop with an empty bucket seat before them. He held the door open for her, motioning her inside with a hand. "After you, madam."

No sooner had the door closed than he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and tugged. She fell over onto his side and he dropped that arm of his around her shoulders again. He grinned and shrugged. "I was feeling a little lonely over here." She sighed and settled at his side, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer. The Ferris wheel started with a gentle jolt that slowly began to take them upward. How long had it been since she had been to a carnival? A long, long time. Her father hadn't had much time to take her when she was a child.

"You know, if you don't look up you're going to miss this spectacular sight. There is no desert. There are no screams—of pain anyways—and there are no bullets being fired your way. It's just us and them down there."

He was right. She didn't have to focus through a scope or be on guard. What she saw was loads of people scattered, carnival rides and stands; all of which were lit up and glowing in the darkness. "When I was a child, I used to wonder what it would be like to get stuck at the top." She shook her head, smiling slightly. He found it utterly amazing that she could be so sweet one minute and then the cold, hard soldier that she was just a second later. With the soft look of wonder in her eyes and strands of blonde hair blowing in the breeze, his Lieutenant was beautiful. She was strong and confident. Demanding in her way. And in all that, he wanted to break her to his command. When the Stone had opened his eyes, he was seeing things more clearly—and not in just sight. The look in his eyes was dominant—resolved. He knew what he wanted and it was only a matter of time before he got it. Things were becoming clear…

"Really?" He murmured and shifted his hand, letting it hang over the edge. The Ferris wheel ground to a halt, the sound of metal grinding together rose up. "Would you look at that…" He said softly.

"What?"

"It seems we've stopped."

She glanced around and then leaned over the edge of their seat. She nodded. Of course. Of course the Ferris wheel would crack up on them. "What do you think is wrong…" She trailed off as she realized where they were and where they had stopped. They were at the top.

Down below the maintenance men argued as they stared at a piece of melted metal that had once been a pipe that would keep the Ferris wheel turning. "It's melted." One of them said lamely. Or rather, it had been and then melded to keep the Wheel from turning. "We can hack off the melted chunk and then it'll go…" He picked up a small intercom. "_No need to panic, folks. Just a minor problem. In five minutes we'll have you moving again."_

She leaned back in her seat, her mind calculating, going over the possibility…When she looked over at him he had that same smile on his face. No matter the innocent look, she had her suspicions. "Sir, tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

"Do something to the Ferris Wheel."

"And the point in telling you would be…?" He tugged at the back of her shirt and drew her attention, drawing her back to his side. He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head and kissed the silken strands. "Maybe I want to see you smile." He hadn't answered her question; again easily evading. His response was answer enough, just not in the way she wanted. What she had wanted was so simple a feat that he hadn't thought—he'd reacted. He just did it. He waited for the smile because he knew it would come. If his actions didn't bring it, his words alone would have. When her lips curled into that sweet smile of hers he drew her closer. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Very smooth. The General was very, very smooth with words. She just hadn't realized how much until now. No wonder he always beat Havoc to the women. Too bad she knew him better than those women. He could be such an idiot at times and even though she sometimes rolled her eyes and made the regular comment of, "How did you make General Brigadier", she knew his good side and his bad. Except, this side of him was something she hadn't witnessed. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not but then she realized the lie. She was smiling. Even against her better judgment, there was a small part of her—the very feminine one—that liked this side of him, curious. So caught in her thoughts she didn't realize that he had leaned down and his face was close—so close to her own. His eyes were dark and intense, moving closer, his lips—

"Do you use that line on every girl you meet?" She heard the soft laugh as she brought her finger up and placed it over his lips, halting the decent of his lips. What did he think he was doing? He knew her well enough to know that he was not going to get a chance to kiss her. He was lucky she hadn't shot him for even trying—her eyes widened when he closed his lips over the tip of her finger and then bit it gently before sucking. She jerked her hand back. "Roy Mustang!" No way was she sitting beside him; he kept making subtle moves that she didn't even realize until it was too late. She stood up—too quick—and the bucket wobbled from side to side. She stumbled forward and fell to her knees. That was a sight for him to see. His Lieutenant, always so calm and collected falling on her ass. He tilted his head back and burst out laughing, spreading his arms wide over the back of the seat. His laughter slowed and then turned to a deep chuckle as he stared down at her.

"Hey, Mustang, is that you?" He peered to the left, to the bucket ahead of them and up a few paces. Jean Havoc was staring down towards them—well, him. He couldn't see all the way into their seats. He could see Mustang but he had heard a woman. Hadn't he?

Roy chuckled again. "Yep." He saluted Havoc in a mocking manner and then reclined back against the seat, his arms spread wide.

"You have _another_ date?"

"Yep." Roy chuckled at the look she sent him. He knew why she hadn't gotten up yet. She didn't want Havoc to see her or there would be no living it down. Her eyes narrowed. "This is not—" His soft laugh cut her off before he glanced back towards Havoc.

"Where is she?"

"She's here." Roy smirked and as Havoc studied Roy's sprawled out appearance, the relaxed, smooth expression on his face and looked for the woman that Mustang supposedly had, something clicked in his mind. Havoc laughed and snickered. "Just don't make a mess up there, buddy."

Just for her benefit, Roy tilted his head back and slanted his eyes half closed as if he were enjoying _something. _Havoc grinned. "Maybe I can meet her when she's done." The woman at Havocs side punched his arm and Roy chuckled. "So you can steal her from me? I think it's the other way around, Havoc." He called out. "If I recall right, I'm the one that they always run to."

It took a moment for their conversation to make sense, to click together in her mind. Her eyes widened. Ah, shit. Havoc thought she—whoever she was—was giving Roy a blowjob. And Roy wasn't doing anything to correct him. If anything, he was enjoying the situation at her expense. He was.

He rarely—if ever—saw his Lieutenant not composed and if all it took was a few flirtations here and there, a few touches, he might just make a habit out of it. A big one.

She did what she always did when Roy annoyed the hell out of her. He hadn't moved. His facial expression was the same satisfied, lazy look that Havoc was completely taking the wrong way. The only change in his expression was his eyes. They darkened when she grasped the butt of the gun strapped to her thigh. "I'd rethink that if I were you." His words were soft—dark. The warning was a silent one. She remembered his words clearly.

"_...I'll only tell you this once. That's twice now that you've held a gun on me. Do it again and I'll pull my gun on you and I promise you, it'll be a whole different experience."_

She paused, something she never did when dealing with guns. Even though he was completely at ease and off duty, he threatened her with the memory of that warning. That brought her mind back to the former warnings. Something had changed him. He was darker and harder, as if he didn't care, as long as what he set out to do was done. No matter the consequences. Her thoughts were abruptly pulled to a halt as he leaned down and cupped her chin in his hand. "I won't warn you next time." He whispered just before he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

8

He had kissed her. Roy Mustang had kissed his Lieutenant, the woman he had known for almost ten years. She should have shot him. Even know, ten minutes later, her mind was still dazed over what he had done. She hadn't seen it coming. The kiss hadn't been more than a few seconds. He'd just grabbed her chin and slanted his lips over hers—hard—and then pulled away. He'd kept his grip on her chin for a few seconds longer before releasing that as well. She had stared at him, silent.

He had never—ever—acted this way towards her. He had done something, she just didn't know what. Whatever it was, it had changed him. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. After that, while still on the Ferris wheel, she had stayed clear of Havoc's sight. Instead of getting off she had arched an eyebrow at Roy and informed him that they were not getting off. Not until Havoc was off and out of sight. Havoc had been waiting for Roy to get off but when he had called out to let him know they were taking another ride she had the bad luck to hear his response.

"Another round, eh?"

Oh yes, Havoc was going to have double his stack of paperwork when he went into the office Monday morning. Twice now they had almost run into Havoc and she was about to insist they leave when he pulled her into another attraction. He laughed softly. "I beat you to it." He pointed towards the doorway where she saw Havoc walking by with some girl on his arm. "I figured if you were going jerk me into another place he wasn't going to go into, I should return the favor. Now—" He dropped his arm around her shoulder again and this time, as she sighed, she didn't remove it. "—come on." He would have just put it back sometime in the next few minutes.

She followed him, recognizing where they were. The House of Mirrors. She laughed. "Real smooth, sir, real smooth." He would choose the one place where it was dark and they could easily get lost. It wasn't one of those funny houses of mirrors. This one surrounded them with regular mirrors from floor to ceiling. She glanced around but all she saw was their two images. He caught her hand. "Come on." She followed as he tugged her behind, looking every which way. He turned left and then thought the better of it and turned right. At her look he grinned. "There was a mirror down at the end. Dead end." It was a maze of endless hallways and mirrors. She couldn't tell which one led onto a hallway. He turned left and she jerked him to a stop. "You've already taken two lefts. This way."

He smiled at the first response that she was actually starting to enjoy herself. They passed two other couples along the way before he pulled her into another left turn. The floors were covered with a heavy fog and the further they went into the maze, the darker it became. The lights overhead made the mirrors on each side of them look eerie. When she glanced up at him, the small smile still at her lips, tapped her on the nose. "I told you you'd enjoy it, didn't I?"

Her smile turned teasing when he spoke. "Would you look at that, the General is right for once."

"Keep doing that and I'll be right about a lot of things." Her small tease was another lead for him. She rarely teased him. Seeing this side of her, he planned on seeing a lot more.

"Like what?" She glanced around at the dark area, the mirrors that seemed eerie with the fog and low lights. "You know, being that it's close to Halloween there is probably someone waiting in here to scare us."

"I can show you…" The look in his eyes darkened, almost molten as he stared at her. Her 'like what' was mighty tempting.

She laughed and ducked beneath his arm. He turned towards her and began stalking her down the hallway, his strides slow. "Or…" The glint in her eyes was playful. "…we can scare them…" He continued stalking towards her and she began walking backwards. She kept a good distance between them, watching the intense and dark but teasing glint to his eyes. She was playing with fire and she knew it. He had succeeded in what he had set out to do. She was relaxed, caught up in just the moment. She was so intent on keeping an eye on him that she didn't hear the person behind her. There was the sound of a loud air horn behind the mirrors and then the person behind her jumped to her side. Roy was almost on her when that happened and he grinned as she jumped—startled—right into his arms.

Right where he wanted her.

He burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around her slender body. "If you wanted in my arms, all you had to do was say so." He teased softly and began walking her backwards again, but this time she was still in his arms. Faintly he could hear the person behind the mask laugh. If he had been into working at carnivals and scaring the shit out of people, he would have enjoyed that man's job. As it was, he applauded him for bringing the Lieutenant right into his arms. He shook his head and turned them right and down another hallway. "You didn't do a very good job of scaring anybody back there."

She would have tripped if he hadn't kept his steps slow, steadily walking her backwards so she couldn't see where she was going. "If I fall I'm going to shoot you." He was almost tempted to dare her to pull her gun. "Try it." He teased her softly. "You might just find your gun melted."

"You wouldn't dare." She laughed, her arms pressed up against his chest.

"I'd dare anything." He looked at the mirrors and then to the other side. What he wanted…He grasped the edge of power vibrating from inside and smiled when he saw what he wanted. Two mirrors that had been on their right were curved inward now, forming a small alcove. The way it was formed, the mirror that was flat against the wall in the middle, would lead anyone to think that it was just part of the wall—straight—and they would pass. To the right in the alcove was what he wanted. That small section of mirrors was hidden. Of course, if anyone were to realize the mirror in the middle was back a little, they could walk in and would see them.

He turned them right abruptly and she laughed softly. "You're going to get us even more lost." He walked her back one more step and they were surrounded by mirrors from the back and sides. Her back came up against one of the mirrors.

"I know exactly where we are." Was his deep, husky reply before his lips came down on hers. His Lieutenant cared for him. Whether she would ever admit to it or not didn't matter. A promise wouldn't have made her stand by his side this long. A promise wouldn't have made her do the things—for him—that she had done over the years. That caring—he was going to take full advantage of. He had waited for her to relax, to grow comfortable with him tonight. That alone was all he needed. That ice cold façade of hers was weak right now. The kiss was just like the one on the Ferris wheel except this time, he didn't stop. He didn't give her time to stop him—he swooped. He kissed her like he meant it, his tongue taking advantage of the slackness of her lips and thrusting inside. He lifted one hand and speared it into her hair, gripping the strands tight in his fist as he tilted her head back.

Her mind screamed a warning as his lips came down on hers, as his hand fisted in her hair. She wanted to push him back, resist—she _knew_ she should—but the way he kissed her, it was hot and sinful. It wasn't gentle. It was hard and carnal, like he was stating a claim. He was possessing her. All he was doing was kissing her and it was so good. He was making it impossible for her to think. He pulled his lips away abruptly, the look in his eyes dark and sinful. "Kiss me back." He whispered and jerked her head back further before taking her lips again. She sensed something dark in him but she couldn't focus on it. Not when he thrust his tongue into her mouth again. She went slack against him, a soft moan rising up which was trapped between their lips. Just like that, she was lost. His arms held her tighter as she sank against him, her lips moving beneath his, following the slide and stroke of his tongue. She moaned as his teeth caught her lips and bit gently and then he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

He had never felt as much the victorious conqueror as he was now. She pushed against his chest, seeking leverage and then he felt her arms slide up, circling his shoulders. He chuckled and pulled back slightly, his hands sliding down her sides. He slid his lips lower along the curve of her cheek and then over her chin. He heard her exhale against him, a shuddering delightful sound as his lips slide lower, moving over the curve of her throat. His tongue slid over her pulse, a teasing touch before he bit down teasingly. She shuddered in his arms, a soft moan rising up. He did it again and then kissed the spot. "You like that, hmm…seems I've found one of your weak spots…" His voice was dark and husky, a low teasing sound to her senses. He moved lower, his chin nudging the edges of her shirt. His lips teased her collar bone and then moved over the material of her shirt. He caught at the top button with his teeth and tugged hard. The button popped free and he spit the round plastic out, watching as the shirt parted back just the tiniest bit.

The rumors were true. She had listened with disdain—and probably disbelief—from some of the women about his tactics. The way he was in bed. From just his lips alone, he had left her breathless and her heart pounding. He wasn't trying to be gentle but he was slow. And she found it utterly and deliciously sinful. His left hand drifted low and curved around her thigh before sliding behind it. Her eyes opened slowly as he lifted her leg and curled it around his back. He tugged at the slit in her skirt and she heard the material rip slightly, parting even higher before his hand returned, sliding over bare skin. He paused as his fingers slid over leather and metal. He groaned, dropping his forehead against her collar bone. He cupped her thigh right over the holster where the pistol was. His lips caressed her skin. "That's so damned sexy." He whispered.

"What?" She forced her eyes open through the distant haze of pleasure. Her mind and body were a mass sensation. The thought caused her heart to pound. He had kissed her and he was barely even touching her. If he could make her weak in the knees from just this…If he did more, she wasn't sure she would live through it. She inhaled hard as he sank to his knees without warning. His left hand circled her ankle and then slowly—very, very slowly—began an upward ascent. The hem of her skirt bunched on the back of his hand and then began to move upward with his hand. Her throat worked convulsively as she swallowed and her head fell back. She met her own eyes in the mirror, saw the flushed look on her cheeks, the dazed look in her eyes. She saw the two of them. The top button of her shirt was missing and he was at her feet. The silky black hair beckoned to her and she sank her hands into the locks, watching their reflection as she did so.

His hand slid higher until he had reached the holster again. "This." He lifted her leg, the skirt folding back over her thigh. The holster was brown leather, buckling around her thigh. The gun was holstered on the inside of her thigh. He leaned forward and kissed the skin above the leather. Her fingers convulsed in his hair—he loved the sensation of her touching him. He moved his lips over her thigh, teasing her skin. His grip tightened as he lifted her leg upwards and kissed the inside of her thigh. He felt her shudder as his tongue swept along the edge of the holster, teasing the skin right beside it. His touch moved inward, his lips moving higher. His other hand caught at the edge of her skirt on the other leg and slowly began moving it upward the same way he had with the other. He forced his eyes open, the desire burning in his gaze. He was so hard he hurt. He watched as the skirt bunched, moving higher. So close, he wanted to see—

"_You sure you saw him come in here?"_

She stiffened in his arms and he cursed at the abrupt change in her. He was going to kill Havoc. It was as simple as that. He was going to kill him. He closed his eyes with a silent groan and dropped his forehead against her thigh. He'd had her. He could have done anything he wanted, that was how lost she had been. The lust in her eyes had matched his. Now those defenses of hers were up. He stood up slowly, wincing at the tight fit of his trousers. He was rock hard. He stared down at her and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. Somewhere along the way the mirror behind them had fogged up around her body. He grinned a little mockingly at that because if Havoc hadn't interrupted, he would have done a lot more. He wouldn't make her go out in front of Havoc, though. He sighed softly, regret in his eyes. "I'll get him out of here, or distract him. Whatever…I'll be back." He kissed her softly on the lips before he turned and walked out of the little alcove. When he came back a short time later, she was gone.


End file.
